User talk:Soren Rudderdale
Hi I am new here my name is mine I made it up. Now who here agrees that Redwall would make an awesome video game?? please tell me your opinions. --Soren Rudderdale 13:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome aboard! Hello Soren Rudderdale! Im Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:47, 6 December 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.S. (yes, Redwall would make a great Video game!...If done right.) Sorry I really don't know anything about technical stuff it's all the same to me. Oh and im really not a good artist.--Soren Rudderdale 15:33, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome -- LordTBT Talk! 16:59, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Otters are the coolest Hi all you otters out there! And Sambrook thanks for the post and the help unfortunatly i have no idea about tech stuff and us otter should stick together ye ken?--Soren Rudderdale 17:45, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Heylo! Heylo, Soren Rudderdale! Welcome to our litttle community, wot wot. No, I am not a Hare... I just acted like one. :) I agree with Sambrook, Redwall would be a AWESOME Video game- If done right. I'm not a tech person too, I copied the sig thingy on Wordpad, but so far havent done anything. ::)I really Honestly dont get that stuff *rolls eyes* so welcome rah rah rah . "Chris"--Christain 19:09, 6 December 2008 (UTC) More Otters If you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: :Sambrook the otter Talk! The Artist, C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Tide 1 and 2, :Jude Ethulia 1 and 2 :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight 1,2, and 3 :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale [[User:Zaran Rhulain|Zaran Rhulain] Talk! 19:49, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Redwall would make a very awesome videogame, killing with all types of weapons xD. Read the FanFics and possibly mkae your own Aye mate ;) If you want me to, I could make you a signature. All you would have to do is put it in the box that stuff. Sambrook the otter Talk! 22:15, 6 December 2008 (UTC) (Aye I ken mate!) That would be great! It would be great if you would do that Sambrook but you will have to give me detailed instructions (i really have no idea about tech stuff lol). (P.S. are you an otter from a random holt or are you from Green Isle)--Soren Rudderdale 23:15, 6 December 2008 (UTC) any... special picture you want me to use? Ah, my origin... well, thats a story for another time, in a far land from Redwall, but for now... I came from Holt Brookstar (yes, a random holt.) what about you? Sambrook the otter Talk! 23:20, 6 December 2008 (UTC) High Rhulain Hi Sambrook um if you could use the picture of the High Rhulain or Tagg/Denya that would be great (I come from Holt Rudderdale a random holt that i made up, the warcry is Rudderdaaaaaallllleee!!!). -- 01:14, 7 December 2008 (UTC) How is my story so far?? I would like to know the opinion of everybeast who has looked at my story so far. and don't be shy to tell me what you think. (Spit it out already i can take it!!)--Soren Rudderdale 01:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) More soon I will be writing more of my story soon for those who actually like it. hang in there! Rudderdaaaaaalllleeee!!!--Soren Rudderdale 03:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) your signature Soren Rudderdale Talk! k, here what to do. 1.Copy the above text 2.click on the big red MORE box next to your name in the top right-hand corner. 3.Click on my prefrences 4.on the page it brings you to, scroll down to the "Signature" box and paste the text. 5.click the raw signature button 6.scroll down to the finnish and save That about as best as I can say it! Sambrook the otter Talk! 03:59, 7 December 2008 (UTC) plsease go in to my preference and clilck raw sig button then save that will bring up your user name right :)--Dannflow Talk! 07:22, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Nice Great begining, you will want to move it to the fan fiction section though, but once again, Awesome work, keep going! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 14:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) (oh, you sig is a bit screwed up. Im gonna need to find another image.) here Try this sig Soren Rudderdale Talk! Fan Fiction and Sig You appear to be having trouble with both of the above, so far as making them work. I can help, if you want me to. -Black Hawk Talk! 22:29, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, while I sat twiddling my thumbs wondering if I should fix the problem or wait, Lord TBT fixed your immediate problem. If you need help, just ask someone. And, To fix your sig, press the "raw signature" button on the my preferences page and save the preferences. -Black Hawk Talk! 22:38, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ????? Can anyone tell me how do I make the little "contents" thing on my story??--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 23:16, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Contents appears I believe after there are three headings, in other words, after more Chapter dividers. -Black Hawk Talk! 23:19, 8 December 2008 (UTC) My Story Why doesn't the title of my story appear with the others on the Fan Fic page????-- 23:26, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Fixed. You forgot to add Category:Fan Fiction at the end. -Black Hawk Talk! 23:40, 8 December 2008 (UTC) =8 (UTC) Warcries Eulaliaaaaaaa! Redwallllll!!! Rudderdaaaaallllllleee!!!! High Rhulaaaaaaiiiiinnnnnnn!!!! --Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) --Soren Rudderdale Talk! 19:47, 10 December 2008 (UTC) What's your story called? And- if done by the right person (it'd have to be somebody who loves the series), and with good graphics and voices, Redwall would be, to quote the Gawtrybe, "a really good game! rally good game!" BTW- I'm writing a story, Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale. Please read. What do you think?Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:34, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I found It last night: *Falls off chair, stunned* OMGOODNESS, You Rock!! Update, pleeeeeease!!!Shieldmaiden Talk! 16:27, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Hey bro Im so sorry I haven't replied to any of you messages, and only for one reason- I have been grounded for a week. I will read you story later (can't wait to!) But Homework is calling =( [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 17:25, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Hey bro Im so sorry I haven't replied to any of you messages, and only for one reason- I have been grounded for a week. I will read you story later (can't wait to!) But Homework is calling =( [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 17:25, 15 December 2008 (UTC) *Wink* Undrstood, matey. As soon as it's up, I'm there.Shieldmaiden Talk! 21:08, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ME WANT MORE!!!!!!! WOWEE!! Awesome, matey! I like the Skipper. The only thing is the boxes- do you want me to get rid of them- they make it a bit hard to read. REALLY GOOD, BY THE FUR!!!!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 21:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Boxes annilated, Captain Rudderdale Another thing- unless you divide it into paragraphs, it's easy to run things together and lose you place. Is it alright if'n I divde inot paragraphs- I won't change the writing, just into para.--Shieldmaiden Talk! 22:04, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Sure If I see spelling typos or whatever, do you want me to correct them? C.S.maid Talk! 22:40, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Once again, I have taken a sabbatical (cough grounded) Yeah I would love to! (P.s. I love your story!) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 21:05, 18 December 2008 (UTC) may I... May I ask for a few more details (I would hate it not to come out how You imagine!) *How are they standing?(Like back or front or... um somthing else?) *Any scenery? *What are they wearing? well, once again, I love the story-Keep it up! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:40, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Test My new sig (i hope it works.)--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 16:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) sweet! I can't wait to do this! Thanks a ton! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:29, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Test my sig--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 19:31, 19 December 2008 (UTC) the... only way I ever put picture on the computer-My scanner. I will just post it on my user and you can take it from there. I will do my best! I know what an active imagination is like *taps head* :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 20:03, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ;) O course I will :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 22:16, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I would like that. That would be wonderful :) Where do you propose we meet? (Ah, Shaila is always right excited about a journey) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:09, 20 December 2008 (UTC) It's really good!! Keep it up, matey! Soren's gonna kill that evil dude. Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hold on... let me ask... HA har! she would love to! hmm... But I don't think I will be traveling with you... ah well I got my own sources. (that is, if'n that old sea dog is still around...) Now if I cauculate correct we should arrive two days hence. Alright, We will leave tomorrow at sunup. Good luck, an' good fortunes to all! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 01:36, 21 December 2008 (UTC) And curtain Number three . . . I'm an Otter- what else? I like mice and squirrels, but Otters rock! Shieldmaiden Talk! 03:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Question answers Favorite otter hero: Deyna, Finnbarr, Rab, Rorgus, Zaran, Keyla, All skippers- there are more, but these are the main. No mates yet- when I finish return to Noonvale, I might write a story with my character. Not married, no dibbuns. Holt Riverdale- (Not related to yours- thought it up 2 yeaars ago for my book, and thought it'd be a good otter holt name.) Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:25, 21 December 2008 (UTC) BTW For more info on my character, see my user page (Click on Shieldmaiden on my sig.) Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:36, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ah The story is great Mate! Long chapters filled with detail is usually what makes a story good (Which is why I am creating a new version of my story) P.s. We should be arriving at Salamandastron soon- Can't wait to meet ye! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 20:07, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Muhaha And Dell the Stupid comes with ten rats and intercepts you guys Zaran Rhulain Message me! 20:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) picutre Your picture is compleated. I apologize- My scanner sucks, and Im not good with backgrounds, so here you go! (It will be on my user page! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:15, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Test my sig --Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 16:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) heh heh- Did you put an extra space any where? ah well, I hope you like it mate ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 14:31, 22 December 2008 (UTC) sure, Just incease the pixel (Px) size. You probably want to make it like 50 or so. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:20, 22 December 2008 (UTC) (Oh, IF you haven't rad my story already,I am putting up a newer, better (I hope) version of it. I go to the (fanfare) Coffee Spot House of Praise! Th pastor, Rev. Mona Giordano, is VERY passionate about God (You should har her speak!). This is an odd church- You can buy smoothies and stuff while you're there, and they're no open on sundays (cause even pastors need to go to church!) She and her son Chris write music (my favorite is "I Pledge Alleigance (to my God)") WOW! BTW, pray for my friend Jesse- not a Christian, an athiest. I want God to work in his life. Shieldmaiden Talk! 03:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ah that I don't do it any more, But I go to New Hope In Brentwood TN [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 16:07, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah Anybody who wants to be my friend, don't even bother asking- answer is yes. *Wink.* Shieldmaiden Talk! 15:26, 26 December 2008 (UTC)x Heck yeah! Why? [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:08, 26 December 2008 (UTC) When Are you adding mor to your story. Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:45, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Shrug Whatever y'say, matey- I can wait. (Or not.) Your story is good! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Wowo Sound great! Better than My three titles! Maybe I should quit writing and tell people to read your story! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:32, 27 December 2008 (UTC) How far Didyu get/Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! YAY!! Twins! (same with me!) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:13, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Soren, I was wondering if you had a user page, everytime I click your user it says you don't have a user page,--Tree Climber Talk! 23:11, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, SOREN!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Haharr, matey, 'ave a 'Appy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 02:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I would love a new picture to do :) Oh, I'm 14 and in the 8th grade. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:57, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Woo! Just one question, Is Redwall visible? And me not color it- Never! it will be done! Thanks tons mate' [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 01:51, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sig Pics Which pictures do you want to use first? Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:46, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, I will say you tryin your luck with this 'un. I'm not saying I don't want to do it Its just that I despise backgrounds. When I do it, Redwall Will be in the distance. I sort of know how I want it to look so I hope it will be what you want. here copy this into your sig box Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! I 'ope ye don't mind me pointing this out, but you may want to change one part of your sig. When you click on your name it doesn't go to your page It goes to one called, Soren Rudderdale(The warrior). Just thought I might point this out! Any ways Ill be working on your picture, so ta ta for now! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) AH HA fixed it here is the right one Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! don't forget the to check the box under the sig thingy Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 17:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *Blushes with pleasure and covers face with paws* Awww, thanks, matey! Don't pass yours off- it's really good! Keep yours up. MOREE! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Goot. I haf updated Taggerung Quest, yarr. I am headed back to continue, yarr. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:55, 3 January 2009 (UTC) alright alright. About your picture. I have it sketched onto the computer and only a tiny tiny bit colored. I may have bitten off more than I could chew when I accepted this. I have a total of four full animals and three partial dead animals on the ground. I am sorry to say, It may not be what you want. I once again apologize and will try to complete it (Oh, the background... Only a tiny part of redwall will be seen. Oh well, Ill try and have it in later today. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 16:55, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yo, Soren What do you y\thuink of my story so far? Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III I'm at chapter 29 Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:47, 6 January 2009 (UTC) *grits teeth* I swear I am on the verge of Bloodwrath. I was drawing your picture when my computer started acting really really slow. I Heaved a sigh, saved the picture and shutdown the program. To my absolute utter horror when I opened the file back up all the black outlining was deleted. It had all completely vanished leaving only color. And it seems the file got to big because when I tried to start working on it again it just shutdown my program. As you will see in the picture I was only partially finished and there was so much more to do... but alas this was all I could salvage before the program shut back down. I am so sorry my companion. I have let you down. what I have left is on my user page. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 05:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) thank ye mate. I will say It is not possible for me to ever work on it again. When I try my computer takes 15+ seconds to load one line. I may try again sometime, but for now I will be working on Mauran's picture. Once again I am very sorry And I promise to make up for it :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 18:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry your pic didn't work out. But, now he gets to work on my pic! Yippee!Nah, I really mean sorry. And anyway, the computer will probably stuff up on mine too. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC) You could have a look at my talk page, Sambrook's done it using images, step-by-step. Obviously you have to click on the pic to actuallly see the instructions. ;) Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:23, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Depends It really depends on the ltter limit in the sig box in your preferenecs. It is possible to fit up to four pictures I think, but then you would have to sacrifice text, three pictures would be good, minimum text, two pictures are the most comfortable, plus you can add text In any case, if you want to add a third picture, just add the format next to it like so and the rest you know Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:45, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Ah yes, I have. Did you read what I said? I don't mind ye using it as long as you do those things:D See I just did a color version of that picture too, so I'm afraid people may get mixed up with who owns the rights. Ah well, Nice color choice mate :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 02:36, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I know, its just considered plagiarism if you call it your photo. Legally, you have to give me credit and not take any credit. I know that sounds very selfish of me, but Plagiarism is illegal and If I was an extremely mean person, I could prosecute you. (And I AM NOT the kind of person to do that.) :I see that you were using it for practice, ( I know, I used a picture to practice from too), But for it to be legal, you cannot post it online and call it original artwork. Because I have copyrighted the original image, thus means, it cannot be used without permission. Sorry I had to do that, [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 16:26, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, now do ye go frettin. Ye can keep the picture and do any others you want to, ye just have to ask and give me credit :D Practice away! Aye mate. I got another break from school comming, so I may try again soon. But You may have to wait... i dunno 5 days to a week. Sorry! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 00:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ah you don't need to mek up ta me mate ;) But iffen its practice you want, I would galdly get you some links to other websites, and sketch you up some guides. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 03:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Here you are! Folds in clothing- http://www.cablenet.ne.jp/~japanime/tutorial/clothing1.html a head- [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 23:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) That works :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 01:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) hi update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Also, check out Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:05, 14 January 2009 (UTC) don't sweat about drawing the picture. I'm going ahead and doing it, but once again because I have homework often, It won't be on very soon. Sambrook the otter Need anything? 16:18, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I'm half way finished with the sketch... Soren is one effin huge otter.... Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 06:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) er, another thing... Aria has a knife (Nervously):D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 05:57, 19 January 2009 (UTC) i finished the sketch for your picture! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 14:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ... >.> D*** Computer. I think It is digitally impossible for my computer to do this picture , cause Its so big. I am so sorry. I can give you the sketched version and then when I get another computer, (With vaster amounts of gigabytes and a graphics card) I can just give you the sketch of it? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 04:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Well, one page of it is in my pictures. I think this is the only part I can color. oh well, sorry if hardly of that made any sense... its 1:40 AM for me lol. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 07:41, 21 January 2009 (UTC) hmm... wish I could tell you, but I got rid of those pictures and put them in my Gallery. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 17:13, 30 January 2009 (UTC) hey, started chapter thirty 4, but you'll av to go here: User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to NoonvaleShieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:17, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Yo, I didn't see the vids when I visited your user page. As a note . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) oh yeah, dude. Got right ahead. If you want to put any of my art up feel free to, you have my permission! Can't wait to see it. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 03:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hey can U check update for User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale|Martin the Warrior 2? and User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest Swordmaid's Journey don't hold back mate :) Im ready for anything :D It wasn't difficulty that got me last time it was my computer/program that couldn't handle it. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 03:36, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I'd like to see yor art. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:49, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Go to upload and click on browse. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:08, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hi yurrself matey. Do you have a warriors wikia?I have one and it's a lil' different from Redwall wikia and I'm missing a few books from warriors like the graphics-Tigerstar and Sasha #1 and #2 but I have Graystripe's #1 and #2.I'm missing the third.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 02:45, 18 February 2009 (UTC) oh, sweet! now, a couple questions back to the drawing. *Are you wanting me to draw you? If not... *Do you have anything in mind? thanks Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 15:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) basically, what do you want me draw? You said on the gallery that you wanted me to do a picture, so Im just curious what it is you need me to do. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 16:59, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Are you sure I'm sure Eu and GB and everyone would love another n00b who knows what their doin' already.Lol. Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:27, 20 February 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Need anything? 03:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) (p.s. please tell me if you want anything changed!)]] Sure thing. What color and style? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 15:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC) We agree! We agree! We agree! Redwall would make a superawesome video game if done properly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!We agree! We agree! We agree! (chant continues fever)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 16:11, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Of course I would love to :) you and a couple others are like the only fan fics I will read ^^ Oh, and about the picture(s). I may be able to do that big one now. And I put a shirt according to the color you wanted and er... DX Needless to say it was horrible. Its wonderful to see you around mate! Haven't forgotten about you! Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 19:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I'll attemp it! *dramatically* Through it may be too much! Ha ha XD I'm only messing with you! I can't wait to do this one It sounds like fun to do :) Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 18:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Pencil, paper and photoshop elements 6 Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 20:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Well well! I'm glad to have ya back mate :D :what do you think of the Milo Oakheart picture? Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 16:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC)